LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 7
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí esta el séptimo episodio de las crónicas. Cuando Piecito ve un meteorito extraño, el grupo se embarca en su búsqueda para resolver el misterio de la piedra del fuego frío, además de lidiar con el retorno de un individuo que traerá tensión para el grupo, sobretodo a Petrie; su tío Pterano, que también se interesara por el extraño cuerpo celeste: La Misteriosa Piedra De Fuego.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 7: LA MISTERIOSA PIEDRA DE FUEGO.

La primera escena muestra una enorme y buena vista del universo y su hermosura. Poco a poco la vista se acerca a un punto determinado en el espacio del cosmos, hacia una galaxia y su núcleo. Luego la vista cambia a dentro de dicha galaxia en uno de sus brazos, hacia un sistema solar en particular mientras estrellas fugaces viajan por el espacio.

Petrie narrando: Hace mucho mucho tiempo, cuando las pequeñas luces del cielo brillar todavía más.

Algunas estrellas chocan contra enormes asteroides mientras la vista pasa por planetas hasta llegar a uno azul en concreto.

Petrie narrando: Cuando Círculo de la Noche ser mucho más grande de lo que ser ahora.

La vista se acerca más al planeta Tierra pasando por la luna hasta ver la superficie.

Petrie narrando: Cuando el mundo entero era muy distinto, no existir Trescuernos ni Cuellilargos, ni siquiera Dentiagudos, no. Solo existir una clase de animal que llenaba el cielo con poderosa presencia y sonido de su aleteo.

En el escenario aparecen 3 Voladores (Pteranodon) que se posan en una montaña alta.

Petrie narrando: Ser las criaturas más inteligentes, más valientes y más hermosas que jamás contemplar el mundo: los Voladores.

Toph: ¡Lo sabía!

Todos: (Risas).

De repente los Voladores desaparecieron al instante dando a entender que todo eso era una historia inventada por Petrie, que les contaba una versión disparatada del origen de la vida primitiva a sus amigos, incluyendo al equipo Avatar mientras todos cenaban.

Cera: Venga ya Petrie, eso ni se parece a lo que pasó de verdad.

Petrie: Claro que sí.

Cera: ¿Quién lo dice?

Petrie: Tío Pterano, él decirlo. Él contármelo cuando mí aún estar en nido.

Cera: Pues te lo conto muy mal.

Zuko: No sabía que tú también tuvieras un tío.

Petrie comiendo: Bueno, es que tener que irse cuando éramos pequeños.

Cera: ¿Qué se fue?, ja, di mejor que le expulsaron. Mi padre me contó que los mayores echaron a tu tío de la manada.

Sokka: Vaya, ¿y qué es lo que hizo para que le echaran?

Cera: Eh, lo he olvidado, pero por lo visto fue algo bastante horrible.

Sin embargo Petrie refunfuñó de mala gana por ese comentario antes de posarse en el tronco.

Katara: Vaya, nunca había visto a Petrie tan molesto y de mal humor.

Aang: Ni yo tampoco, parece que admira mucho a su tío. Yo esperaba que alguna vez nos hablara de su padre.

De repente algo captó la atención de todos.

Petrie sorprendido: Oh, mirad.

Toph: Sí, yo también lo veo.

Una enorme manada de dinosaurios de distintas especies (Apatosaurus, Camarasaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Styracosaurus, Kritosaurus, Kentrosaurus) había llegado al valle.

Suki: Nunca había visto tantos dinosaurios juntos en una sola manada.

Patito: ¿Quiénes son?

Piecito: Migradores, mi abuelo me dijo que íbamos a ver muchos.

Sokka: ¿Y de dónde vienen?

Piecito: De las tierras frías, buscando comida.

Aang: Saben que aquí pueden pararse a descansar.

Cera: Sí, y a comerse nuestras hojas de estrella.

Petrie rencoroso: Suponiendo que tú dejar alguna.

Cera enojada: ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Petrie: Mí decir, claro y a beber agua de laguna.

Suki: Ya vale, los 2, es suficiente.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito, Piecito!

Katara: Piecito, tu abuela te está llamando.

Piecito: ¿Eh?

Toph: Creo que se ha quedado embobado viendo a los migradores.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Patito, Púas!

Patito subiendo en Púas: Vámonos a casa, Púas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera, es hora de dormir!

Cera: Tengo que irme. Un mundo donde reinaban los Voladores, ja.

Petrie siguiendo a Cera: Así pasar.

Cera: Anda ya.

Petrie: Que sí.

Cera: Que no.

Petrie: Que sí.

Cera: Que no.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Piecito, Piecito!

Zuko: Deberías irte ya.

Piecito: ¿Eh?, ¡ya voy! Buenas noches a todos.

Todos: Buenas noches.

Aquella noche en el nido de Piecito todos dormían a pierna suelta, pero Piecito hizo un movimiento erróneo y se pinchó al aplastar una piña que le despertó. Después de rascarse para quitarse los piños, vio algo muy sorprendente: un cometa rodeado de fuego azul que emitía un sonido muy singular y profundo.

Piecito sorprendido: Hala.

El cometa siguió volando hasta que impacto en una montaña del Misterioso Más Allá.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo, abuela, ¿lo habéis visto?! Ha sido increíble.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Qué ha sido increíble Piecito?

Piecito: Esa cosa que ha cruzado el cielo. Con su luz, con su ruido, y, y, y… ¿No habéis visto nada?

Sus abuelos lo negaron, dejando a Piecito deprimido al haber sido el único que lo había visto. A la mañana siguiente, en el espacio donde se reunían los habitantes del valle en una especie de consejo, alguien se sentía un poco incómodo debido a la presencia de los migradores también.

Toph: ¿No tenéis vosotros la sensación de que nos observan muchos dinosaurios nuevos?

Aang: Sí, está claro que los migradores nunca han visto en su vida un humano.

Sokka: ¿Y si hacemos que no estamos aquí? No me gusta atraer mucha atención, me recuerda a cuando tenía que presentar el plan de invasión a la Nación del Fuego.

Suki: ¿De verdad te pusiste así de nervioso?

Katara: Ni te lo imaginas.

Zuko: Creo que Piecito empieza a sentirse igual, está en el centro de este sitio, a la vista de todos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, tenemos que hablar.

Piecito nervioso: ¿Eh?, muy bien abuelo. ¿Sobre qué?

Abuela de Piecito: Sobre lo que viste anoche, verás cariño, se ha corrido la voz.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Y algunos huéspedes se han, bueno, alterado, además de por la presencia de los humanos.

Señor Coladepúas: ¿Alterado?, te has quedado corta.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No creo que haya razón para alterarse.

Señor Coladepúas: Anda ya.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ja, exagerado.

Sokka: ¿Es que viste algo raro anoche?

Aang: Cuéntanos lo que viste exactamente.

Piecito: Bueno, vi una roca voladora.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Os dais cuenta, que tiene de raro una roca voladora? Hemos visto más.

Piecito: Sí, pero esta era diferente.

Katara: ¿Qué es lo que la hacía distinta?

Piecito: Esta volaba muy bajo, brillaba como el Gran Círculo del cielo, y sonaba igual que cuando los árboles del bosque se queman.

Toda esta descripción dejó atónitos a todos los presentes.

Señor Coladepúas: Un momento, nadie más vio esa cosa, ni siquiera el llamado Avatar, ¿cómo explicas eso?

Piecito: No lo sé, supongo que porque estabais dormidos.

Aang: Nosotros lo estábamos.

Piecito: Tú me crees, ¿verdad abuelo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Por supuesto que te creo Piecito, pero…

Piecito: ¿Pero qué?

Abuelo de Piecito: Qué a lo mejor esa roca voladora que viste te pareció diferente y no lo era.

Sokka: Quizás a lo mejor estabas todavía algo dormido.

Toph: O a lo mejor la viste en un sueño, ¿es posible?

A esto último asintieron todos los presentes.

Piecito: Supongo que sí, aunque…

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Siempre ocurre igual.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Sí, si no lo ven con sus propios ojos no existe, que mentes tan estrechas.

Al momento se presentaron 2 dinosaurios bípedos de cuello largo y 2 manos con 3 dedos en cada uno y colores vivos en todo el cuerpo, conocidos como Caras de Arcoíris (Gallimimus).

Abuelo de Piecito: Perdonad, ¿a qué os referís?

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Está muy claro. A ver, ¿y si el pequeño Cuellilargo vio realmente algo extraordinario?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Milagroso, tanto como el Avatar o los humanos. Al fin y al cabo, ellos son también un ejemplo de este tipo de cosas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Es imposible.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: ¿De verdad? ¿Es que tú has visto todo lo que existe, ya no quedan misterios para ti?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh, pues bueno, no.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Seguro que pensabas lo mismo antes de que los humanos llegaran a vuestro mundo, ¿y ahora qué?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh, bueno pues, no sé qué decir.

Suki: ¿Quiénes son esos dinosaurios, y por qué hablan como si fueran filósofos?

Aang: No lo sé, pero empiezan a caerme bien.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¡Ah, ¿y por qué llamáis misterioso al Misterioso Más Allá?! Llamadlo el aburrido más allá o no sé, el más allá que no nos interesa nada. ¿Nunca os preguntáis que hay ahí fuera?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: El Misterioso Más Allá-Beyond the Mysterious Beyond-Título original).

(El Misterioso Más Allá, detrás de su último destello, tal vez tiene un centelleo que alucinarás)

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Por ejemplo, hay un enorme planeta…

(El Misterioso Más Allá, donde las sombras brillan rara vez, donde la luz es pura sensatez sin la soledad)

(Hay cosas que el ojo ve, y cosas que no vemos, algunas que son tan claras, y otras que no entendemos)

(El Misterioso Más Allá, se creen más listos que los sabios, y esperan que leamos en sus labios, creo en lo que hay aquí, no hay un más allá)

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Son amigos tuyos?

Señor Coladepúas: No, qué va. Se unieron a nosotros hace algún tiempo. Siempre hacen preguntas, hablan con acertijos, son inofensivos aunque la verdad, un poco raros.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Para mí todos vosotros lo sois.

(El Misterioso Más Allá, hay maravillas cada día, o cuanto nos encantaría, ir a jugar allí)

(Estrellas caen y a la vez, los montes explotan, tal vez hay cosas para ver, que ahora no sabemos, más allá)

(El Misterioso Más Allá, el Misterioso Más Allá, es algo alucinante, increíble y fascinante y allá que habrá, el Misterioso Más Allá, Misterioso Más Allá, más allá)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Abuelo de Piecito: Disculpad amigos, ¿qué es lo que queréis decir?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Queremos decir que a lo mejor no se trata de una roca voladora normal.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¿Y si se trata, por ejemplo, de una piedra del fuego frío?

Lo último llamó la atención de todo el mundo y también les desconcertó.

Aang: ¿Qué es una piedra del fuego frío?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Buena pregunta, pequeño Avatar.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Algunos dicen que es una piedra que brilla sin emitir calor.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Otros creen que otorga poderes que escapan a nuestra comprensión, como por ejemplo el de curar a los enfermos.

Toph: ¿Un meteorito mágico? Me cuesta creer eso.

Nadie sabía que entre los migradores había alguien que se había interesado de repente en el tema del misterioso meteorito por lo que decían los 2 extraños dinosaurios, ni siquiera Toph le prestó atención.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Incluso otros creen que esas piedras contienen un mensaje.

Zuko: ¿Un mensaje, de dónde?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: De más allá del Misterioso Más Allá.

Todo este razonamiento empezó a hacer que todos los dinosaurios empezaran a discutir seriamente, pero había uno al que todo esto le había sacado de quicio.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Ya basta! ¿Vosotros no sois de aquí, verdad, cómo los humanos?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Más o menos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Entonces os voy a explicar cómo vemos las cosas por aquí.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Oh por favor hazlo.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Seguro que es fascinante.

Suki: Oh vaya, esto no va a acabar bien.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Primero, una roca voladora es una roca voladora, segundo, el fuego no puede ser frío, y tercero, no hay nada más allá del Misterioso Más Allá.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¿Estás seguro?

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Sí, y también estoy seguro de que no me gusta que llenéis las cabezas de los pequeños con tonterías!

Piecito: Por favor, sé donde cayó, podríamos ir a buscarla.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, las montañas humeantes están en el Misterioso Más Allá. No podemos ir allí, hay Dentiagudos y pozos de fuego, ¡así que ni hablar!

Piecito: Eh, pero…

Abuelo de Piecito: Lo siento Piecito, pero hasta que los migradores abandonen el valle, me parece que lo más prudente es que no volvamos a comentar este asunto, ¿de acuerdo?

Piecito: Sí abuelo.

Todos los dinosaurios se dispersaron volviendo a sus hogares dejando solo al equipo Avatar, los 2 Caras de Arcoíris, Piecito y su abuelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Aunque siempre puedes hablar conmigo de ello, yo siento curiosidad por esas cosas.

Piecito: Lo sé abuelo. ¿Tú que crees que era?

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, no sabría que decirte.

Ambos Cuellilargos se marcharon también, dejando solos a los humanos y los 2 extraños visitantes.

Toph: Si queréis saber mi opinión, ha sido la reunión más interesante a la que he asistido.

Zuko: Habla por tu parte, yo he presenciado discursos de guerra más alborotados que esto.

Katara: Aang, ¿a dónde vas?

Aang: Ha hablar con ellos 2.

Sokka: ¿Qué?, no seas ridículo, si están majaras.

Aang: Más que el Señor Trescuernos lo dudo.

Aang fue junto a los 2 Caras de Arcoíris.

Aang: Disculpad, yo también siento curiosidad por este tema.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Genial, y eso está muy bien para avanzar en vuestro camino.

Aang: ¿Camino, hacia qué?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: El camino hacia el progreso, el avance, el descubrimiento, la evolución y el conocimiento de toda vuestra especie.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: En general para conocer todo sobre vuestro mundo y lo que hay más allá de vuestro planeta. Empujando así los límites de todos vuestros conocimientos hacia cosas nuevas y muy maravillosas. El resto es cosa vuestra.

Aang: Oh, vale. Me ha encantado hablar con vosotros.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Y a nosotros también, seguro que nos vemos más veces, jovencito. Nos gustan mucho las personas de mentes abiertas.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Dale recuerdos a Roku, Kyoshi, Kuruk, Yangchen y los demás avatares de nuestra parte, ¿vale?

Aang: Lo hare, adiós.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Hasta pronto.

De pronto Aang se quedó de piedra por lo último que le dijeron.

Aang: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera, ¿cómo es que conocen los nombres de mis vidas pasadas?! ¡Eh esperad!

Pero ya se habían ido.

Aang: Que dinosaurios más raros. ¿Quiénes son, de donde vendrán, y como saben eso? Aquí pasa algo raro, y seguro que está relacionado con esa piedra, ¡ahí va, Piecito!

Tras volver en sí, Aang volvió con sus amigos y se reunieron con los pequeños dinosaurios que jugaban en el bosque, salvo Piecito que estaba deprimido.

Petrie: Tocarme, tocarme a mí. ¿Y tú por que no jugar?

Piecito: Ah, es que aún pienso en lo que ha pasado. Quitando a mi abuelo y a mi abuela, nadie me cree.

Patito: Nosotros te creemos, ¿verdad Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Patito: Eh, aunque hay algo que… Verás yo sé que hay piedras que arden y que hay piedras frías, ¿pero cómo puede arder una piedra fría? Es lo que no entiendo, no no no no. Zuko, tú eres un experto en el fuego, ¿sabes sí en vuestro mundo hay alguna clase de fuego frío?

Zuko: La verdad, no he oído hablar de nada parecido a eso, aunque sí existe el fuego azul, usado por mi hermana Azula, por lo que es posible que pueda estar presente en algún meteorito, pero no es frío. Quizás se refieran a una cosa distinta que tiene un nombre engañoso.

Piecito: Sé que no tiene mucho sentido pero, yo vi lo que vi. Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

Petrie: Petrie no querer pensar en eso, darle mucho susto.

Piecito: ¿Y vosotros chicos?

Toph: Yo no puedo verlo cuando está cayendo, pero sí es una roca que puedo manipular, ya lo hice una vez.

Katara: Aang y yo te creemos, hemos visto cosas más raras que esto.

Sokka: Además, (desenvaina su espada) mi espada fue echa a partir del material de un meteorito.

Todos los dinosaurios: Ooooohhhhh.

Suki: Respecto a tu pregunta Piecito, tienes nuestro apoyo. Como ha dicho Katara, en nuestro mundo hay cosas muy raras.

Piecito: ¿Y tú Cera?

Cera: No sé qué decirte, si al menos yo hubiera visto esa piedra.

Aang: ¡Pues claro, si encontramos ese meteorito y lo traemos todos lo verán por sí mismos!

Piecito: Y se demostrará que yo decía la verdad.

Petrie: Pero mayores decir que montañas humeantes ser peligrosas.

Pterano: ¡Tonterías!

Petrie se cayó del árbol cuando oyó aquella voz que pertenecía a un gran Volador (Pteranodon) muy parecido a él que bajó y le cogió en sus manos.

Pterano: ¿Te he asustado Petrie?

Petrie asustado: Sí, no, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

Pterano: Petrie, no me decepciones, ¿es que no reconoces a tu querido tío?

Petrie sorprendido y alegre: ¡Pterano!

Petrie abrazó al Volador que era su tío, dejando sin habla a todos.

Sokka: ¿En serio ese es el tío de Petrie?

Toph: Ha dicho la verdad, pero por un momento pensé que era su padre.

Aang: No puedo creer que estemos por fin en presencia del tío de Petrie.

Zuko: Yo tampoco.

Katara: Eh, disculpe, ¿qué está haciendo usted aquí?

Pterano: Estoy migrando como todos los demás. Dentro de esta tierra devastada y convulsa busco un lugar más hospitalario al que llamar hogar.

Cera: Pues no lo vas a encontrar aquí.

Pterano: No me lo digas, tú eres la hija del viejo Trescuernos.

Toph: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pterano: Digamos que tienen cierto parecido familiar.

Cera: Ah, gracias.

Sokka: Guau, da gusto oír hablar a este Volador, es tan poético.

Suki: ¿Cómo es que sabes tú de poesía?

Sokka: Me metí en un club poético cuando estuvimos en Ba Sing Se.

Katara: Caray.

Pterano: Gracias muchacho, (suspiro de asombro). ¡No me digas que estos son los humanos de los que tanto hablan los habitantes del valle!

Petrie: Claro, ser nuestros amigos, y ellos ser muy especiales, tener poderes de los elementos.

Pterano dirigiéndose a Aang: Vaya, y supongo que tú debes ser el que llaman el Avatar, ¿no es así?

Aang: Eh, sí, encantado Pterano. Petrie nos ha hablado mucho de usted.

Petrie: Aang ser el que enseñarme a volar.

Pterano: ¡Fíjate que cosas, y sin alas, eres todo un prodigio jovencito, y te lo agradezco mucho, palabra de Volador!

Toph: Y no has visto todo lo que puede hacer Aang, controla todos los elementos naturales.

Pterano impresionado: ¡¿En serio, todos?!

Aang: Bueno, solo unos 4 principales, en lo de controlar más elementos, aún estamos en ello.

Pterano: Ya lo conseguiréis, estoy seguro de eso, de todas maneras es un honor conoceros. Ah, y tú debes de ser…

Katara: Él es Piecito, un amigo estupendo, igual que Cera, Patito y Púas.

Pterano: Sí sí, pero él es el que dice haber visto la piedra del fuego frío.

Piecito: Ah, supongo que tú tampoco me crees.

Pterano: Oh no jovencito, por supuesto que yo te creo.

Zuko: Pues eres el primer adulto que le cree salvo sus abuelos.

Suki: ¿Pero por qué tu sí crees eso?

Pterano: Porque no soy tan testarudo como los otros mayores, ¡por eso tuve que abandonar la manada, porque no veían más allá de sus narices!

Petrie: Pero nosotros creer a Piecito.

Piecito: ¡¿De verdad?!

Toph: ¿No decías que te daba mucho susto?

Pterano: Entonces estamos de acuerdo, pero el único modo de convencer a los demás es como tú dices: ir y dar con esa piedra.

A partir de esa idea Aang y su grupo empezaron ya a olerse algo raro en torno a Pterano, y no fueron los únicos.

Piecito: Eh, lo dije por decir, yo solo estaba, pensando en voz alta.

Katara: Además, ya es hora de que volvamos.

Cera: Eh sí, nuestros padres estarán preocupados.

Entonces llegaron volando 2 Voladores más pero con aspecto diferente: uno era marrón grisáceo con el pico lleno de dientes y cara de pocos amigos (Cearadactylus), el otro era rosa, con una cola larga acabada en timón, también dentudo y de aspecto de loco (Rhamphorhynchus, pero de un tamaño enorme).

Sierra: Y claro, no queremos que nadie se preocupe, ¿verdad que no?

Rinkus: No no no, podrían pensar que os ha pasado algo horrible, (risa siniestra).

Por suerte, Pterano los aturdió golpeándolos con las alas.

Sokka: ¿Quiénes son esos 2?

Pterano: Rinkus y Sierra, pero no les hagáis caso, solo están cansados por el largo viaje y no piensan con claridad.

Aang: Ya bueno, en fin, debemos volver, (se oye un sonido desde su tripa), mi estómago me dice que es hora de comer.

Todos: (Risas).

Pterano: Bueno, pues entonces id y que os aproveche.

Piecito: Vamos chicos, nosotros también nos vamos.

Petrie: Tranquilos chicos, mí quedarme aquí con el tío Pterano.

Zuko en voz baja: Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Cera: Petrie, es hora de irse.

Petrie: Si tu querer vernos luego.

Pterano: Muy bien. Anda, márchate ya. ¡Ah y si cambiáis de opinión respecto a lo de buscar esa piedra me encantará ayudaros, adiós!

Cuando todos se fueron, Pterano se volvió a hablar con los otros Voladores.

Rinkus: Me has torcido el pico.

Pterano enfadado: Si te hubieras estado calladito…

Sierra: Habría dado igual, esos críos, sobre todo los humanos no se creían tu actuación. Propongo que busquemos nosotros esa cosa del fuego frío.

Pterano: Te repito nuevamente que no tenemos ni idea de donde cayó esa piedra.

Rinkus: Obliguemos al Cuellilargo o al Avatar a que nos lo diga, y si no lo hace, (hace el gesto de cortar la cabeza) caput.

Entonces Pterano le dio otro aletazo.

Pterano: ¡El Avatar es el mejor amigo de Piecito y los humanos son bastantes listos y poderosos! ¡Cómo se nos ocurra amenazar a los pequeños, ellos y los mayores se pondrán alerta, entonces vigilarán nuestros movimientos y ya no podremos hacer nada, a ver, ¿es eso lo que quieres?!

Rinkus asustado: No no no no no no Pterano, claro que no, (tropieza).

Pterano: Por tanto hay que tener calma y ser pacientes. El pequeño Piecito hablara, y cuando lo haga, la piedra del fuego frío será mía.

La escena cambia a un rato después en un lago donde los abuelos Cuellilargos estaban comiendo y Aang y Katara que disfrutaban de un baño juntos, pero alguien se apuntó a la diversión cayéndose al agua.

Katara: (Risas), tu abuela dice que nunca te bañas tan temprano, ¿es que tienes prisa?

Piecito: ¿Prisa?, que va, es que yo me sentía un poco sucio.

Aang: (Risas), ¿habéis vuelto a revolcaros en el barro de burbujas cuando nos fuimos?

Piecito: No, solo estuvimos un rato más en el bosque.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ah, eso está muy bien.

Aang: Y cuando estábamos todos nos visitó alguien muy interesante.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ah, ¿y quién era?

Piecito: Pterano, el tío de Petrie.

La reacción de los abuelos al oír eso no fue tal como esperaban, parecían alarmados.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡No puede ser, ¿aquí, en el Gran Valle?!

Katara: Y estaba con otros Voladores, los cuales no me dan buena espina.

Piecito: ¿Sabéis?, sé que es el tío de Petrie pero hay algo en él que, bueno, no me gusta nada. ¿Eso está mal?

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, tienes un buen instinto y deberías hacerle caso.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Os llego a contar por qué dejó la manada?

Katara: Según él era porque no veíais más allá de vuestras narices.

Abuelo de Piecito enfadado: ¡Que cara, veíamos perfectamente, incluso pudimos ver cómo era él de verdad!

Abuela de Piecito: Tranquilo abuelo, ni siquiera te has cruzado con él y ya te has alterado, incluso has asustado a Aang y Katara.

Abuelo de Piecito: Oh, lo siento pequeños, es que de él solo se puede esperar que intente alguno de sus trucos.

Aang: ¿Qué, que trucos?

Abuelo de Piecito: Bueno, sin ir más lejos os diré que si no le hubiéramos detenido, quizá nunca habríamos llegado al Gran Valle.

Katara: Eso es terrible.

Aang: Y Petrie le admira, seguro que eso es lo que le contó el Señor Trescuernos a Cera.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, ya lo creo. Algún día, cuando Piecito sea mayor os contaré la historia.

Aang y Katara: De acuerdo.

Piecito: Oh, ¿por qué tengo que esperar a que…?

Abuela de Piecito: Mientras tanto tened presente que Pterano puede fingir que lo sabe todo aunque no sepa nada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Así que procura tener cuidado Piecito, y a vosotros os pediría amablemente y a vuestros amigos que estéis atentos a cualquier cosa que os parezca sospechosa.

Katara: Tranquilo, tenemos mucha experiencia, y Toph nos será de mucha ayuda.

Aang: Sí, pero tenemos que decírselo a los demás, y Petrie es su sobrino, por lo tanto le puede influir mucho.

Katara: Y eso puede ser peligroso y malo. Piecito, reúnete con los demás y adviérteles, nosotros avisaremos a nuestros amigos.

Piecito: Lo hare, lo prometo.

Mientras en el nido de Petrie, él y sus hermanos estaban oyendo una historia que les contaba su tío.

Pterano: "Seguí volando, el Dentiagudo se me acercaba, sentía su aliento en mi cola, sus mandíbulas se abrieron, unas mandíbulas descomunales. Estaba a punto de tragarme."

Todos: Ooooohhhhh.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Pterano, los pequeños tienen que dormir la siesta!

Pterano: Por supuesto, iros.

Hermano de Petrie 1: Vale, adiós.

Hermano de Petrie 2: Oh, que emocionante.

Hermano de Petrie 3: Sí, cuando sea mayor quiero ser como Pterano.

Hermano de Petrie 4: Y yo, yo voy a ser como él.

Pterano: Haced caso a vuestra madre y portaos bien.

Madre de Petrie: Sí, eso. Ven aquí Petrie. Ay, ojala que estuviera aquí Aang.

Pterano: Eh Petrie, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Petrie: Claro tío. Vaya, tú tener vida emocionante.

Pterano: Ah, es toda una alabanza viniendo de ti, porque me han contado que tú también eres un aventurero.

Petrie entusiasmado: Oh, te han contado bien, mi ser muy valiente.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie, ¿dónde estás?!

Pterano: Entonces de un aventurero a otro, a lo mejor puedes hacerme un pequeño favor de nada.

La escena se oscurece cuando Pterano cubre a Petrie con su ala dejando la incógnita. Tiempo después Petrie se reúne con todos los demás que están jugando.

Aang: ¿Dónde está Petrie?, el no suele retrasarse.

Suki: Tranquilo Aang, ahí viene.

Toph: ¿Por qué llegas tarde?

Petrie: Mi lo siento, mi dormir siesta, (bosteza). Bueno, ¿cómo va?

Sokka: Piecito va un punto casi por delante, Toph va a la delantera con una racha aplastante y esta es la última tirada de Púas.

Patito: Shh.

El juego al que jugaban era algo parecido a los bolos, salvo que en vez de bolos eran piñas, y Púas estaba calculando la trayectoria del tiro con una piedra enorme. Después de enfocar y apuntar, empujó la piedra y logró derribar unas cuantas.

Sokka: ¡Ha tirado la mitad, Púas ha ganado!

Toph sorprendida: ¡Vaya, es la primera vez que alguien me gana a los bolos!

Patito: (Abraza a Púas), siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Piecito: En fin, enhorabuena.

Púas: (Le da un lametón a Piecito).

Aang: Eso es Púas, lo importante es participar y saber perder.

Petrie: Oh, qué pena que tú perder, pero es lo tiene jugar a las piedras, y hablando de piedras. ¡Oye, ¿qué habrá sido de piedra del fuego frío?!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Suki: Petrie, ¿a qué viene ese interés de repente por esa piedra?

Petrie nervioso: Es que mi pensar que a lo mejor mí también gustar verla, jeje. ¿Dónde tú decir que cayó?

Piecito: Bueno, pasó por encima del Pico de los Trescuernos, y luego giro hacia aquel lado.

Sokka: Esta claro por qué la llamaron así, se parece mucho a la cabeza de uno.

Piecito: Oye, ¿qué más te da? No podemos ir allí.

Zuko: ¿Por qué lo preguntas Petrie?

Petrie nervioso: ¿Mí?, (risa nerviosa), por nada especial, solo por saberlo.

Toph: Petrie, estas muy raro, y me huelo una mentira por el modo en que hablas.

Aang: De hecho, estás empezando a hablar como tu tío, y eso no es nada bueno, ni es propio de ti.

Cera: Claro, di mejor que es tu tío quien quiere saberlo, ¿verdad Petrie?

Petrie nervioso: No, eh sí, eh no, eh bueno a lo mejor él también pero de verdad yo…

Petrie no pudo acabar la frase porque se resbaló y bajo rodando la colina chocando con unas cuantas piñas.

Patito: ¡Petrie!

Piecito: ¡Petrie!

Petrie saliendo de las piñas: Mí no estar hecho para este juego.

Patito: Petrie, ¿te encuentras bien?

Toph: No, no se encuentra bien porque sabe que ha mentido.

Piecito: Lo siento Petrie, mis abuelos nos dijeron que tuviéramos cuidado con tu tío porque emplea las palabras para engañar.

Petrie enojado: ¡No, tu equivocado, él no hacer eso!

Zuko: Petrie, el modo en que habla Pterano es el de una persona manipuladora y astuta, y yo reconozco esa técnica porque era la misma que empleaba mi hermana Azula para controlar a las personas de su alrededor, además del miedo.

Cera: ¿Tan mala era ella?

Toph: En realidad era tan buena que ni yo podía saber si mentía o no. ¡Ahora que lo pienso, con Pterano es lo mismo!

Katara: ¿Cómo?

Toph: Cuando dijo cómo dejo la manada yo creía que decía la verdad, pero cuando dijisteis que no era así empecé a sospechar.

Suki: Puede que Pterano sea malo, ¿os fijasteis en los Voladores que le acompañaban?, parecían gánsteres.

Cera: Mi padre dice siempre que se puede conocer a alguien viendo a los amigos con los que está.

Sokka: Pero tu padre también dice muchas tonterías.

Petrie triste: ¡¿Ah sí?! Pues entonces mí ser malo, porque mis amigos estar portándose muy mal, (se marcha llorando).

Patito: ¡Petrie espera, no te vayas, no no no no!

Cera: ¡Qué más da, tal vez lo mejor es que se vaya con esos estúpidos Voladores!, ¡ay! (le impacta una ola de barro, dejándola sucia).

Katara enfadada: ¡La próxima vez piensa antes como va a afectar a los demás lo que vas a decir!

Cera: Oye Katara, yo no tenía esa intención, es que estaba nerviosa y…

Zuko: Déjalo ya Cera, no lo empeores.

Aang: Lo último que ha dicho Cera es lo que me preocupa.

Petrie se alejó a un árbol donde también estaba su tío oculto.

Petrie llorando: Ser muy malos.

Pterano: Vamos, vamos Petrie, ven con tu querido tío Pterano, y cuéntamelo todo.

Por la noche, entre todos los dinosaurios del valle y los migradores, había alguien que no conseguía dormir.

Patito: Oye Púas, no puedo dormir.

Púas: (Murmura algo).

Patito: No, no tengo hambre. Estoy preocupada por Petrie, los amigos no hacen que sus amigos se sientan mal, no no no no. Voy a ir a buscar a Petrie y hare que todo se arregle.

Mientras Púas se volvió a dormir, Patito paseaba por los migradores en busca del nido de Petrie, pero de repente escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

Pterano hablando bajo: ¡Sierra, cálmate de una vez!

Sierra hablando bajo: No quiero, ¿a qué esperamos? Ya podríamos estar camino de las montañas humeantes.

Pterano: Sí, con toda la manada detrás de nosotros.

Rinkus hablando bajo: ¿Por qué iban a perseguirnos?

Pterano: Los pequeños y sus guardianes humanos han contado a sus padres que me han visto. Si nos vamos con prisa pensaran que tramamos algo malo.

Patito se asomó por encima de uno de los adultos para escuchar y ver la reunión clandestina de los Voladores.

Rinkus: Pero tramamos algo malo.

Pterano: No, mi objetivo es hacer el bien, mis propósitos son nobles, aunque nunca lo han entendido, pero pronto les demostraré que tenía razón, hasta entonces tendremos cuidado. Nos iremos con el resto de los migradores cuando el Círculo de la Noche disminuya.

Rinkus: Y entonces iremos a buscar la piedra del fuego frío.

Pterano: Sí, y asumiré el puesto que me corresponde como jefe de la manada y reinare sobre la tierra más hermosa y fértil que existe en el mundo: el Gran Valle.

Patito hablando bajo: Oh no no no no, Aang y el equipo Avatar deben saberlo.

Patito se fue alejando poco a poco para que no la oyeran, pero no sabía que uno de los Voladores la había descubierto.

Sierra: ¿No te parece un poco tarde para estar paseando?

Patito: (Grita).

Rinkus: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Sierra volviendo con Patito capturada: Tenemos un pequeño espía, (risa malévola).

Pterano: Bueno, esto nos va a obligar a realizar un cambio en nuestro plan.

Patito: (Grita), ¡suéltame, yo no soy un Volador, (grita)!

Piecito despertando: ¡Patito!

Los Voladores se llevaban a Patito volando, aunque sus gritos despertaron a todo el mundo.

Cresta Hueca 1: ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Cresta Hueca 2: ¡¿Quién grita?!

Señor Trescuernos: ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Cresta Hueca 3: ¡Dentiagudos!

Todos los dinosaurios corrieron en cualquier dirección en estampida asustados mientras Piecito los esquivaba para ver que le pasaba a Patito. Por suerte alguien más salió a ver qué ocurría.

Aang reuniéndose con Piecito: ¡Piecito, ¿qué ocurre, a que vienen esos gritos?!

Piecito: ¡Algo le pasa a Patito, la he oído gritar!

Katara: ¡Nosotros también, ¿dónde está?!

Aang señalando a los Voladores: ¡Ahí arriba, se la llevan los Voladores de Pterano!

Los 3 amigos trataron de seguir a los Voladores todo lo que pudieron hasta llegar al nido de Petrie.

Patito: ¡Ayudadme!

Petrie desde su nido: ¿A dónde va?

Piecito: A donde tu tío y los otros Voladores quieran llevarla.

Petrie: ¡Tu equivocarte, Pterano nunca haría…!

Madre de Petrie: No Petrie, es verdad, es Pterano.

Petrie derramando lágrimas: No.

Aang: Lo siento Petrie, ¡pero tenemos que actuar ahora antes de que sea tarde, vamos!

Aang abrió su planeador para ir con Petrie tras los Voladores, que sorprendentemente no les iba muy bien.

Rinkus: ¡Ay, mira por dónde vas!

Sierra llevando a Patito: ¡¿Crees que llevarla es fácil?, entonces llévala tú!

Aang: ¡Alto!

Petrie: ¡Tío, no seas tan malo y suelta a Patito!

Aang: ¡No me obliguéis a haceros caer a tierra!

Pterano: Petrie, Aang, escuchadme, decidles a los demás que si no me siguen no le pasará nada al Nadador.

Petrie: Mi no entender por qué tú hacer esto.

Rinkus: No te infunde mocoso, y ahora lárgate (le da un aletazo a Petrie haciéndole caer).

Patito: ¡Petrie!

Aang: ¡Ya voy!

Aang cayó en picado para recoger a Petrie mientras Piecito y Katara trataban de hacer lo mismo por tierra. Sorprendentemente, Pterano le dio una reprimenda a Rinkus con otro aletazo.

Pterano enfadado: ¡Si hay una cosa que no tolero es la violencia!

Rinkus: ¿Entonces por qué me pegas?

Pterano: ¡Miento, son 2 cosas: la violencia y las preguntas estúpidas, (le da otro aletazo)!

Antes de que cayera al agua, Katara usó el control del agua para amortiguar la caída de Petrie y llevarlo a sus brazos.

Aang: ¡¿Cómo está?!

Katara: ¡Petrie, ¿estás bien?!

Por suerte se despertó.

Piecito: Menos mal.

Patito: ¡ (Grita), socorro, ayudadme!

Lo único que podían hacer todos era escuchar los gritos de socorro de su amiga. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban consternados por lo que ocurrió anoche, especialmente la madre de Patito y Púas.

Madre de Patito y Púas: Escucha, esos Voladores se han llevado a mi hija, hay que recuperarla antes de que, de que…

Madre de Petrie: No te preocupes, mi hermano puede ser muchas cosas malas, pero nunca dejaran que le hagan daño.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bah, no hay razón para que confiemos en él ahora. ¡¿Y por qué nadie me dijo que Pterano estaba hablando con los pequeños?, Cera!

Cera: Es que pensé que te enfadarías.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué me enfadaría?, que dices. No estoy enfadado, ¡estoy furioso!

Los niños asustados se escondieron detrás del equipo Avatar.

Sokka: ¡Los niños no tienen la culpa Señor Trescuernos!

Toph: ¡Cierto, en realidad creo que la culpa es suya, de todos vosotros!

Padre de Cera (Topps) confuso: ¿Qué, por qué?

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿A qué viene esa declaración Toph?

Aang: Para empezar no sabíamos que Pterano podía ser tan peligroso.

Suki: De hecho no podíamos saberlo porque ninguno de nosotros sabemos lo que hizo en aquel momento para que todos le guardaran rencor.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tenéis razón muchachos, ninguno estabais allí cuando paso.

Piecito: ¿Cuándo paso qué?, nadie nos ha contado nada.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito tiene razón, aunque te duela creo que deben saberlo.

Madre de Petrie: (Suspira), sí es hora de que sepan la verdad.

Abuelo de Piecito: En fin, todo empezó después de que los pequeños os separaseis de nosotros en el Gran Terremoto.

Katara: Antes de que viniéramos por primera vez aquí.

La escena cambia a un flashback de los adultos viajando por el Misterioso Más Allá hacia el Gran Valle con Pterano volando sobre ellos.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Nosotros también nos pusimos a buscar el Gran Valle, entonces al igual que ahora tomamos nuestras decisiones en grupo, sin que prevaleciera la opinión de nadie.

La manada se paró a beber agua, y entonces Pterano se posa en una roca alta y empieza a hablar a la manada.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Pero a Pterano no le gustaba formar parte de la manada, quería dirigirla. Por alguna razón siempre pensó que sabía más que el resto de nosotros.

Petrie: A lo mejor saber más porque volar muy alto y ver cosas que otros no ver.

Aang: Eso no tiene nada que ver Petrie.

Zuko: ¿Y qué es lo que ocurrió?

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: El caso es que algunos miembros de la manada creyeron en Pterano, pero enseguida los alejó del resto de nosotros. Creyeron que él tenía todas las respuestas, creyeron que él los sabría guiar, pero se equivocaron.

Pterano indica una dirección y varios dinosaurios van en esa dirección siguiéndole hacia un cañón donde al otro lado había un manantial con plantas, pero era un engaño del terreno, pues de repente comenzó un derrumbe que cerró la entrada dejándoles atrapados, pero lo peor es que era una emboscada de un grupo de Dentiagudos de clase Muerdeveloz (Deinonychus).

Dinosaurio: ¡Dentiagudos!

Al verse rodeados no tenían más remedio que luchar o esconderse, viéndose atrapados en una encarnizada batalla. Pero Pterano quedó impactado al ver que los herbívoros estaban en inferioridad e iban cayendo poco a poco, tanto por los depredadores como el entorno accidentado. Al verse incapaz de hacer nada salvo ver la masacre, Pterano se marchó abandonando a los demás a los raptores, volviendo con el resto de la manada por la noche triste y avergonzado.

Abuelo de Piecito narrando: Nunca nos contó por qué ocurrió, solo nos dijo que no fue culpa suya, y nunca volvimos a ver a los otros.

Petrie: Él tener razón, no ser culpa suya que los otros no saber volar.

Zuko: Sin embargo él fue el culpable de meterles en ese peligro y no hacer nada por salvarles. Un buen líder debe asumir el éxito cuando las cosas van bien y la culpa cuando van mal. Como Señor del Fuego sé bien como debe actuar un gran líder.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pero Pterano no lo hizo.

Suki: ¿Qué hizo él entonces?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Bueno, simplemente siguió cambiando su historia, y mintiendo, y maquinando, y…

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Oh callaos, callaos! ¡Ya sabemos lo que ocurrió entonces, ¿por qué no nos centramos en intentar salvar a mi pequeña?!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Eh, sí, eso mismo iba a decir.

Sokka: Bien Piecito, esta es tu oportunidad.

Piecito: ¿Oportunidad de qué?

Toph: De decirles a todos donde cayó ese meteorito.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh, ya estamos otra vez con esa tontería.

Katara: ¡No es que nosotros creamos en la piedra del fuego frío, pero ese es el objetivo de Pterano y es allí donde irán, ¿no es así?!

Padre de Cera (Topps): (Asiente).

Abuela de Piecito: Adelante, dínoslo.

Piecito estaba por fin alegre de que pudiera decírselo a todo el mundo, pero momentos después estaba otra vez decepcionado, debido a que los mayores seguían debatiendo que hacer, y Púas estaba muy triste.

Piecito: Les he dicho donde cayó la piedra, ¿por qué razón no van?

Sokka tumbado: Amigo los temas de política son muy complicados y muy lentos, te lo digo por experiencia. Esas son las cosas que dominan a los nuestros en nuestro mundo.

Toph: Pensaba que aquí no habría de esas cosas aburridas.

Zuko: Otro ejemplo más de como humanos y dinosaurios nos parecemos mucho.

Petrie triste: Oh, mí tener la culpa de todo.

Cera: ¿Puedes decirlo otra vez?

Petrie: ¿Por qué?, sí mí decirlo otra vez, mí sentirme peor.

Cera: Es que de eso se trata.

Katara: ¡Cera, ya basta! ¡Petrie no tiene la culpa de nada, es su tío quién le ha manipulado!

Aang intentando meditar: (Suspira), ¡oye, así no hay quien pueda meditar un poco!

Cera: ¿Meditar, para que haces eso?

Aang: Estoy probando a ver si puedo localizar a Patito o la fuerza de la piedra del fuego frío. Si de verdad tiene poderes, podré detectarla y localizarla.

Suki: ¿Y has tenido suerte?

Aang: De momento no me viene nada.

Katara: Sigue intentándolo. Estoy muy preocupada por Patito.

Piecito: No podemos esperar más, iremos nosotros a salvar a Patito.

Toph: ¡Sí, es hora de pasar a la acción!

Zuko: Es mejor que quedarnos aquí tumbados esperando a que actué la burocracia prehistórica.

Katara: ¡Esperad, nos han prohibido ir a los volcanes!

Petrie: ¡Sí, enfadarse mucho si vamos!

Piecito: Antes de que acaben de discutir estaremos de vuelta, ni se darán cuenta.

Cera: Suponiendo que alcanzarás a esos Voladores, ¿qué harías después?

Piecito: Pues, no lo sé. Pero mi abuelo me dijo que confiara en mi instinto, y mi instinto me dice que hay que hacerlo.

Aang: Estoy contigo, y cuando alcancemos a Pterano y sus matones les detendremos, por las buenas o por las malas, como hemos hecho siempre.

Púas, que lloraba, fue el primero en estar de acuerdo con Aang y Piecito soltando un bramido con el que se puso en marcha. Viendo un dibujo que Púas hizo en el suelo, todos sabían a donde le guiaba el instinto de Púas.

Petrie: Oh Patito.

Sokka: Sí, ¡adelante Equipo Avatar!

Suki: ¡Espera Púas!

Zuko: ¡Ya vamos Patito!

Mientras todos fueron al rescate no sabían que alguien les había observado.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Te dije que los jóvenes valían mucho, sobre todo el Cuellilargo y el Avatar. ¿Les ayudamos?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Sabes que no está permitido, además tienen a los humanos con ellos.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Oh sí, es cierto.

Mientras los Voladores estaban en un cañón enorme del Misterioso Más Allá donde intentaban aterrizar.

Patito: Cuidado, ¡cuidado!

Pero les costaba mucho por el fuerte viento, y al final solo Pterano aterrizó bien.

Patito: No se te da muy bien lo de aterrizar.

Sierra: ¡Cierra el pico!

Pterano: ¡Sierra, haz el favor de controlarte!

Sierra cabreado: ¡¿Qué me controle?, y un cuerno! ¡Llevo aguantando su vocecita desde que salimos! ¿No no no, sí sí sí?, ¡me vuelve loco loco loco!

Rinkus: Oye no nos sigue nadie. ¿Por qué no dejamos a nuestra invitada aquí y seguimos solos, eh?

Patito: Yo que tú no haría eso, no no no no.

Rinkus: ¿Qué, dejarte aquí?

Patito: No, quedarte en el borde.

Patito tenía razón, ya que al poco tiempo las rocas del borde se rompieron por el peso de Rinkus y este cayó bruscamente a otra plataforma más abajo.

Patito: ¿Lo ves?

Ambos Voladores fueron a ver como esta Rinkus.

Pterano: Ay Rinkus, a veces parece que acabas de salir del cascarón.

Rinkus: Tú tampoco eres muy listo, porque le has dejado escapar.

Efectivamente, Patito aprovechó que se quedó sola para intentar huir, pero los Voladores la seguían de cerca tratando de atraparla de nuevo. Por suerte su pequeño tamaño le permitió meterse donde ellos no llegaban.

Patito: Oh sí, este sitio está mejor. Aunque, no hay donde esconderse.

Sierra se lanzó de nuevo a por Patito mientras ella corría, pero cuando casi la coge ella cayó en un agujero que hizo por su propio peso.

Sierra: ¡Ya te tengo!

El hecho de que cayera a un lugar inaccesible le dejó a Pterano la única opción de llamarla.

Pterano: ¡Patito, ¿puedes oírme?! ¡Vamos pequeña sal, te prometo que no te haremos daño!

Sierra: (Risa malvada), ha sido una buena caída.

Rinkus: No veo nada, está demasiado oscuro.

Pterano triste: Pobrecita, era tan joven y alegre.

Sierra: ¿Y qué?

Pterano: ¡Qué yo era responsable de esa pequeña!, y ahora la he perdido.

Sierra: Mira Pterano, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Ambos Voladores se retiraron, dejando a Pterano preocupado hasta que les siguió, pero no sabía que Patito había sobrevivido al agarrase a una estalactita de una cueva acuática.

Patito: Oh, esto está muy alto, y no quiero caer, no no ¡noooooooooo!

Solo cayó en un pequeño lago de agua fría, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba.

Patito saliendo del agua: ¡Hola, ¿hay alguien por ahí?!

Tras un rato parecía que la cueva estaba desierta.

Patito: Mejor así. Los sitios oscuros y siniestros me gustan más cuando están vacíos.

Pero al irse se mostraron al fondo unas sombras que solo pertenecían a los Cara de Arcoíris. Mientras el grupo llegó a un abismo con un río que separaba una parte del valle del Misterioso Más Allá.

Cera: Estupendo, nunca llegaremos a alcanzarlos.

Sokka: De hecho nos costará todo el día bajar por aquí y subir por el otro lado. Aang, me temo que vas a tener que usar el estado Avatar para llevarnos a todos.

Aang: Sokka, ya sabes lo arriesgado que es que yo use el estado Avatar para eso. Si algo sale mal o me distrae algo vosotros seréis los que estéis en peligro.

Sokka: Lo siento, pero dado que no hay otra vía para cruzar deprisa habrá que correr ese riesgo.

Piecito: A lo mejor no tienes que hacerlo, mirad.

Piecito se había fijado en unas lianas gigantescas que formaban un puente hacia el otro lado.

Piecito: Esas ramas parecen fuertes.

Suki: Seguro que podemos usarlas para cruzar al otro lado sin peligro, eres muy observador Piecito.

Toph nerviosa: ¿Otra vez utilizamos un puente de planta?, mejor me preparo.

Cera: ¡Ah no, esta Trescuernos se niega!

Petrie en tono burlón: Cera ser miedica, Cera ser miedica.

Cera: ¡Oye, yo no soy una miedica!, pero cada vez que nos escapamos y salimos del Gran Valle acabamos cruzando un enorme abismo, unas rocas afiladas o algo así.

Aang: ¿Y qué?

Cera: Que siempre los acabamos cruzando por una gran roca que se tambalea o por un tronco podrido.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: Y que yo siempre paso la última, y me acabo cayendo o me persigue un Dentiagudo.

Zuko: Sorprendentemente en eso lleva razón.

Katara: ¿Pues entonces que quieres hacer?

Cera: Bueno, eh, pues esta vez quiero ir en primer lugar, así si hay problemas no me quedaré atrás gritando como una loca, no. Esta vez quiero sentirme segura.

Piecito: Em, de acuerdo.

Todos comenzaron a cruzar por las ramas, a excepción de Aang que iba en su planeador vigilando a todos y Toph que no podía ver a través de las ramas e iba montada sobre Piecito. Destaca que Cera era la primera y Púas el último acompañado por Petrie.

Petrie: ¡Cuidado, cuidado!

Suki nerviosa: Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sokka nervioso: Dímelo a mí.

Piecito se tambaleo un poco por las ramas pero supo mantener el equilibrio y a Toph encima.

Piecito: ¿Estas bien Toph?

Toph: La verdad es que contigo me siento muy segura, y cómoda.

Aang volando: Jeje, yo también lo he probado.

Zuko: ¡¿Qué tal vas Cera?!

Cera asustada: ¡Bien, muy bien! (Mira hacia abajo), sí, voy de miedo.

Tras un rato el grupo había cruzado la mitad del recorrido.

Piecito: Adelante amigos, ya queda poco.

Toph: (Suspiro de alivio), es bueno saberlo.

Petrie agotado: Mí tener ganas de descansar.

Todo iba bien hasta que Púas se fijó en una flor de aspecto apetitoso que no pudo resistir a darle un bocado.

Petrie: ¡Púas no!

Pero Púas no acabó ahí, dio otro mordisco con el que rompió parte del puente, haciéndolo inestable.

Suki: ¡Púas, ¿qué has hecho ahora?!

Piecito: ¡Sujetaos!

Aang: ¡Voy a ver si puedo aguantar el puente, daos prisa en cruzarlo!

Aang usó el control del agua para sustituir las ramas cortadas por ramas de hielo, pero estas no aguantaban el peso de todos, así que se prepararon para lo peor cuando el puente se rompió.

Cera: ¡Os lo dije!

Todos, incluido Aang se agarraron fuerte a las ramas hasta que estas les llevaron a meterse en una pequeña cueva.

Toph enojada: ¡No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso o te anclare al suelo durante horas, ¿vale Púas?!

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: ¿Estáis todos bien?

Katara: Sí, por suerte todos estamos aquí.

Piecito triste: Bueno, todos menos Patito.

Púas triste: (Brama de forma triste).

Cera triste: Ah, pobre Patito.

Petrie triste: Ah, pobre Patito.

Patito triste: Ah, pobre yo.

Zuko: ¡¿Habéis oído eso?!

Todos: ¡¿Patito?!

Aang: ¡Estas bien!

Patito: Sí, claro que estoy bien.

Púas fue el primero en acariciar y lamer a Patito que estaba en la misma cueva que todos. Uno a uno todos la abrazaron con alegría.

Katara: ¿Pero cómo has llegado aquí?

Patito: Bueno, los Voladores me persiguieron y corrí hasta que caí desde el techo de una cueva hasta el agua fría, y luego me arrastre por un agujero hasta que os encontré.

Petrie llorando y abrazando a Patito: Mi no entender por qué Pterano portarse tan mal.

Patito: No te pongas así, tu tío no es tan malo como los otros Voladores.

Petrie: ¿No, no ser tan malo?

Patito: Oh no, se quedó muy triste cuando me tiraron, muy triste, muy triste.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Bueno por Dentro-Good Inside-Título original).

(Todos llevamos algo bueno por dentro, y todos un poquito de maldad)

(Todos pueden darte alegría a veces, y todos hacer que lo pases mal)

(Te tomaran el pelo, te pisaran los pies, te empujaran a un charco)

(No es que sean muy malvados no no, ellos solo están un poco confusos)

Patito: Como le paso a Zuko.

Zuko: Tienes razón.

Petrie: Sí.

(Todos quieren lo mejor del mundo, a veces les sale todo mal)

(Cuando piensan que tú eres muy pequeño, te dicen que su fuerza es total)

(Presumen y gritan y sacan la voz, pero no es más que un juego)

(Levantan sus picos para burlar, y son buenos amigos luego)

(Nadie negro o blanco es, somos rosa, amarillo, y verde, y más)

(A veces va bien, a veces da igual, lo más importante es ser feliz)

(Todos somos un poquitito malos, y un poquito buenos a la vez)

(Uno sin querer puede hacerte daño, y luego te tratara muy bien)

(Si es un gruñón protestará, y muchas tonterías dirá)

(Pero seguro demostrará, que es bueno por dentro)

(Sí, mi tío puede ser bueno por dentro)

(Todos somos buenos por dentro)

(Bababababa)

(Buenos por dentro)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Petrie: ¿Lo veis?, tío Pterano portarse mal, pero en su interior seguir siendo bueno.

Aang: Puede que tengas razón Petrie. Si Zuko se redimió y se unió a nosotros, Pterano también puede darse cuenta de sus errores de la misma forma.

Cera: Eh, sí es muy bonito. ¿Regresamos ya?

Sokka: No Cera, todavía nos queda ocuparnos de los Voladores.

Piecito: ¿Y qué hay de la piedra del fuego frío?

Cera: No es más que una vieja piedra estúpida, ya hemos salvado a Patito y todo ha salido bien.

Katara: ¿Pero y si resulta que el meteorito es especial después de todo? Puede que Aang no pueda percibir su poder porque viene fuera de nuestro mundo.

Patito: Y si fuera verdad, sería malo que los Voladores la tuvieran, malo, muy malo.

Suki: Especialmente porque no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones.

Púas: (Asiente).

Cera: (Suspira), está bien, vale. Pero sigo sin saber cómo vamos a alcanzarles.

Aang: No te preocupes Cera, ya verás cómo encontramos un, (es agarrado por Sierra junto con Patito) ¡camino!

Cera: ¡Aang, Patito!

Sierra: (Risa malvada).

Katara: ¡Son ellos otra vez!

Petrie: ¿Pero por qué volver?

Zuko: Oirían el grito de Cera cuando caímos en la cueva.

Piecito: ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!

Sierra había aprovechado que Aang estaba distraído para cogerle de los pies con sus garras y a Patito, pero mientras volaba Aang usó el control de la tierra para cubrirse las manos con puños de roca.

Aang bocabajo: ¡Patito, agárrate fuerte a mí cuando nos suelte! ¡Pterano!

Pterano: ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalos!

Sierra: A ver si te aclaras Pterano. Dijiste que no nos detendrían mientras tuviéramos a un mocoso, y ahora incluso tenemos al Avatar.

Pterano dudoso: Bueno, sí, yo dije eso, pero…

Aang: Tranquilo Pterano, no tendrás que hacer nada, ya me ocupo yo.

Pterano: ¿Eh, que quieres decir?

Sierra: Sí, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Aang se balanceo usando el aire y le dio un puñetazo a Sierra en el pecho, haciendo que le soltara a él y a Patito.

Sierra: (Grito de dolor).

Pterano: ¡Serás idiota, los has dejado caer!

Sierra: ¡Pues claro, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, me ha pegado!

Aang usó el aire para planear durante la caída y para recoger a Patito.

Aang: ¡Agárrate Patito!

Patito tras agarrarse: ¡¿Y ahora qué?!

Aang: ¡Ahora hacia el río!

Ambos caían en picado hacia el río de abajo mientras los demás los veían desde el acantilado.

Piecito: ¡Van a caer en el río, deprisa!

Toph: ¡Dejádmelo a mí!

Toph afinó el terreno para que todos bajaran más rápido mientras que Aang aterrizó en el agua con Patito en brazos y empezó a surfear sobre el río.

Patito: ¡Esto es muy divertido, sí sí sí sí!

Aang: ¡Y que lo digas, surfear es la técnica del agua más divertida! ¡Juyuuu!

Los demás no pudieron evitar alegrarse al ver que estaban bien.

Zuko: Parece que no les ha ido mal.

Cera: Incluso parece que se están divirtiendo.

Katara: Aang siempre encuentra un modo de divertirse, pero la velocidad del río les impedirá frenar.

Piecito: Necesitamos algo para cogerles.

Sokka: Si usamos una balsa podremos pararles, pero necesitaremos también algo para que se enganchen.

Durante su bajada Púas se enganchó en una rama por las lianas que llevaba encima, lo cual era una oportunidad.

Suki: ¡Púas, esas lianas nos vendrán geniales!

Pero no eran los únicos que habían observado todo.

Sierra lanzándose al ataque: ¡Nadie me pega un golpe y se va tan tranquilo!

Pterano: ¡No les hagas nada, es una orden Sierra! ¡No!

Piecito, Zuko y Katara se subieron a la balsa mientras los demás sujetaban con las lianas.

Zuko: ¡Sujetadla con fuerza!

Toph: ¡Eso está hecho!

Katara: ¡Aquí vienen!

Petrie: ¡Deprisa chicos, deprisa!

Aang surfeando: ¡Chicos, no puedo parar!

Piecito: ¡Agarraos a la liana, agarradla!

Tras coger la liana, Aang lanzó a Patito a la balsa antes de impulsarse él mismo con el agua y aterrizar en el mismo lugar.

Patito: Oh gracias, gracias.

Katara: Me alegro de que estéis bien los 2, y has estado increíble surfeando Aang.

Aang sonrojado: Porque aprendí de la mejor maestra.

Cera: Están a salvo.

Sokka mirando al cielo: ¡No estés tan segura, ahí viene el asalto aéreo!

Los Voladores (Pterosaurios) se lanzaron en picado hacia ellos, asustándolos que casi soltaron las lianas y fueron arrastrados hacia unos troncos con forma de plancha con los que siguieron a la balsa por el agua surfeando y esquivando obstáculos.

Toph asustada: ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Zuko: ¡Lanzadnos a Toph a la balsa!

Toph: ¡ ¿Qué?!

Cera: ¡Concedido!

Mientras que Suki y Sokka eran los que sujetaban las lianas y surfeaban, Púas y Cera, que estaban agarrados a sus espaldas, lanzaron a Toph hacia la balsa por una embestida, cosa que la hizo gritar hasta que Zuko la cogió.

Toph: ¡Avisadme la próxima vez que vayáis a hacer eso! (Se toca las tripas), no me encuentro bien.

Katara: ¡Esto va muy rápido! ¡Voy a ver si consigo conducir esta balsa hacia un lugar seguro!

Suki: ¡Pues date prisa, porque vienen a por nosotros!

Zuko: ¡Katara, tú y Piecito intentad controlar este tronco, Aang y yo os cubriremos!

En efecto, Sierra y Rinkus les estaban atacando, y mientras que Sokka y Suki solo podían moverse para mantener a salvo a sus amigos, Aang y Zuko intentaban alejarlos lanzándoles agua, rocas, aire y fuego, además de proyectiles, ráfagas y rayos de los elementos y otros ataques especiales elementales. También ambos intentaron asustarlos lanzándoles rayos eléctricos, ya que al parecer Zuko le había enseñado a Aang cómo crear los suyos propios.

Pterano: ¡Parad de una vez, dejadlo ya, conseguiréis que os destrocen si no os detenéis!

Sierra: (Risa malévola), ¿no te rajaras ahora eh?

Rinkus: (Risa malévola).

Ambos esbirros cogieron a Pterano de cada una de sus alas y le arrastraron con ellos al ataque.

Pterano: ¡Soltadme, ¿cómo os atrevéis?!

Aang: ¡Espera Zuko, tienen a Pterano con ellos, no podemos arriesgarnos a herirle sin querer!

Zuko: ¡¿Entonces qué hacemos?, están a punto de alcanzarnos!

Katara: ¡Pues pensad en algo, me cuesta controlar esta cosa!

Piecito: No, no lo harán si conseguimos distraerlos. ¡Voladores, venid aquí!

Toph mareada: ¡Piecito, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

Piecito meneando la cola y hablando en tono burlón: ¡No nos cogéis, no nos cogéis, (tararea en burla)!

Aang vio que iban directos bajo un puente de piedra y se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería Piecito. Aprovechó cuando estaban cerca para extender las rocas hacia donde volaban los Voladores.

Sierra: ¡Cuidado con esa…!

Y los Voladores chocaron.

Sokka: ¡Guau, menudo golpazo se han llevado!

Tras pasar los rápidos, la balsa llegó a una laguna tranquila donde todos bajaron a la orilla, siendo Toph la primera porque ya no aguantaba más vomitar, cosa que hizo detrás de los arbustos.

Piecito: ¿Estás bien Toph?

Toph: ¿A ti que te parece?, (vomita por última vez). Vale, ya estoy mejor, pero no pienso volver a hacer un viaje así nunca más.

Patito: Pues a mí me ha parecido divertido.

Cera: Ja, ¿visteis cómo se estrellaron contra las rocas?

Suki: Ya lo creo, eso les pasa por atacarnos cuando ellos quieren.

Toph apenada: Y me lo he perdido.

Zuko: ¿Y os habéis fijado cómo los otros Voladores agarraron a Pterano?

Petrie: Sí, obligarle a perseguirnos, él ni siquiera ser su jefe.

Aang: ¿Entonces no están aliados, solo le utilizan?

Ellos no fueron los únicos en recuperarse de la persecución, pues en lo alto de las rocas...

Pterano: ¡Os lo repito, yo soy el jefe, yo doy las ordenes y vosotros las cumplís, ¿queda claro?!

Rinkus y Sierra: (Asiente).

Pterano: Bien.

Tras la breve reprimenda, Pterano y sus Voladores continuaron su viaje en dirección opuesta a donde estaban los niños, que les podían ver.

Petrie: Mí no entenderlo, ¿por qué Pterano seguir con ellos?

Sokka: No lo sé, pero lo que me pregunto es a donde van ahora.

Cera: A las montañas humeantes, está claro.

Petrie: ¡Tío Pterano, no vayas!

Los 3 Voladores continuaban su trayectoria hacia el Pico de los Trescuernos mientras una tormenta se aproximaba. Y en el valle la ausencia de los pequeños ya había sido notada cuando la tormenta llego.

Madre de Petrie: ¡No he visto a los pequeños por ninguna parte, ni a los humanos tampoco!

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Huy madre, han debido de ir en busca de Patito!

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡¿Qué esperabas que hicieran?! ¡Han visto que nosotros no hacíamos más que discutir con el Señor Trescuernos!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, que yo tengo la culpa?!

Todos asintieron.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Oh, bueno, ¿y qué podemos hacer? Nunca les alcanzaremos por tierra.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Deprisa, busca a otro Volador para que te ayude!

Mientras la madre de Petrie fue a buscar ayuda, a Pterano y sus esbirros tampoco iban bien en su camino por la lluvia.

Rinkus: ¡No veo nada!

Sierra: ¡Ah deja de quejarte, ¿te da miedo el agua del cielo?! (Se estremece por un rayo).

Rinkus: ¡No es el agua del cielo lo que me preocupa!

Sierra: ¡Bueno Pterano, ya que lo sabes todo, ¿qué hacemos ahora?!

Pterano: ¡Deprisa, vamos a esa grieta!

Todos se dirigieron a una grieta de roca enorme que servía como refugio, pero de nuevo los 3 Voladores aterrizaron torpemente.

Rinkus: Ah, vaya golpe nos hemos dado.

Pterano: ¡Bueno, al menos es un refugio, ¿no?! Cielos, espero que los chicos tengan donde guarecerse.

Sierra: ¡Qué más da!, en cuanto tengamos el poder echare a esos mocosos y esa escoria humana a los Dentiagudos.

Pterano estremecido: ¿A los Dentiagudos? ¡No, no pienso consentirlo! ¡Me arrepiento de haberos conocido, vamos, fuera!

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Un Ser Importante-Very Important Creature-Título original).

(No necesito a nadie, y sé solo caminar, yo usaré mi inteligencia y la piedra mágica conseguiré)

Sierra enojado: ¡Ah no, tú no nos dejas fuera, de eso nada, como te coja verás!

Rinkus deteniendo a Sierra: ¡No, es una tontería discutir, todos queremos lo mismo! ¡Todos queremos conseguir el poder que nos dará esa piedra!

Sierra: Ah sí, lo siento, me he pasado de la raya, al fin y al cabo tu eres el jefe.

(Sí, soy yo importantísimo, valiente, fuerte y tenaz, casi siempre tengo razón mientras que ustedes unos tontos son)

(En vez de contrariarme, deberían admitir, que su indiscutible líder, es el importantísimo yo)

Sierra: Que buen concepto tiene de sí mismo.

(Soy un Volador fabuloso, el más astuto y sutil, cuando dicen no, no acepto yo, y siempre contesto sí)

(Nací para ser el líder, es mi destino final, ¿por qué desprecian y no aceptan al gran fantástico yo?)

(Algunos nacemos para mandar y ustedes para seguirme)

(Me gustaría bajarle los humos, pues sí es un duro trago)

(Mirad mis alas, mirad mi pico, podríamos decir que eres único)

(Cuando acabe con él me sentiré rico)

Pterano: ¿Qué ha dicho?

Rinkus: Eh, que nos debes guiar.

Sierra furioso: Estoy harto de ese maniaco.

Rinkus: Lo sé, lo sé, pero ten paciencia, hay que dejar que nos lleve hasta la piedra.

Sierra: Ah sí sí, entiendo, entonces habrá llegado el momento de cambiar de jefe.

(Nuestra meta es importante, sí, es una gran misión, nos tendrán miedo veréis, más tendrán que obedecer)

(Cuando la piedra sea nuestra, por fin descubrirán, la gran suerte que tienen, las riquezas que les vienen, el respeto que nos deben)

(Al importantísimo, importantísimo, importantísimo, yo, y a nosotros 2)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Mientras la pandilla también buscaba un refugio contra el mal tiempo pero todos empezaban a agotarse.

Katara: Espero que encontremos un refugio pronto, no voy a estar haciendo el paraguas todo el tiempo.

Toph: Oh, ¿es que la naturaleza no puede estar de nuestra parte por una vez?

Sokka: Por alguna razón al universo le gusta estar en contra nuestra, la lluvia es el ejemplo.

Piecito: Animo, ya falta poco.

Aang: Al menos alguien no se desanima.

Cera tiritando: Me da igual, estamos muy cansados.

Petrie tiritando: Y nosotros tener mucho frío.

Patito tiritando: Y mucho (estornuda), y tenemos mucho de todo.

Suki: Tomad nuestros abrigos, seguro que os calientan.

Patito: ¿Y qué hay de vosotros?

Zuko: Hemos pasado por esto otras veces y siempre hemos resistido.

Piecito: ¿Eh?, mirad allí.

Aang: Un refugio, bien visto Piecito. ¡Deprisa, vamos dentro!

Piecito localizó a lo lejos una pequeña cueva en la que podían refugiarse. Gracias a que Katara les dio a los dinosaurios abrigos pudieron ir más deprisa a la cueva, además del efecto terrorífico de los rayos y el sonido de los truenos. Al entrar por fin les devolvieron los abrigos a sus amigos mientras Aang y Zuko se disponían a hacer una hoguera.

Aang: Zuko, no creo que necesitemos hacer una hoguera, ¿no sientes eso?

Zuko: Aquí dentro hace mucho calor, puede que sea por esos pozos de lava.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que se habían metido dentro de un volcán.

Cera asustada: ¿Dónde estamos?

Piecito: Me parece que es el interior del Pico de los Trescuernos.

Suki: Espera, entonces estamos en el lugar donde cayó el meteorito.

Toph: Pues no nos va a servir de mucho, porque se supone que cayó en la cima del volcán, no en la cámara del interior.

Patito: El tío de Petrie y los Voladores ya estarán allí, seguro, seguro.

Aang: Pues yo no lo creo, seguro que la tormenta también les ha detenido.

Petrie: Tener razón, nadie ser tan tonto para volar con un tiempo tan malo.

Piecito: Así que tenemos que pensar en qué hacer cuando el tiempo mejore.

Sokka: Pues también deberíamos pensar más en cómo conseguir algo de comida, nuestras provisiones casi se han acabado.

Cera: Sí, tengo hambre, (bosteza).

Katara: El día ha sido muy duro, deberíamos dormir primero y este sitio es bastante seguro, y calentito.

Aang: ¿No correremos peligro aquí abajo si el volcán entra en erupción?

Zuko: No lo creo, el volcán está muy tranquilo y si entra en erupción solo afectara a la cima. Créeme, conozco los volcanes.

Toph: Y si pasa eso yo seré la primera en dar la alarma. (Bosteza), buenas noches a todos.

Patito: Al menos estamos a salvo, sí sí sí, sí sí sí.

Todos se pusieron a dormir junto a la cámara magmática sin saber que alguien les había estado siguiendo. A la mañana siguiente todos seguían dormidos excepto Patito que se despertó y vio algo por lo que merecía la pena despertar a todo el mundo: Púas estaba comiendo de un enorme montón de comida que incluía hojas de estrella, frutas, verduras y otras cosas comestibles incluso para humanos.

Patito sorprendida: ¡Púas, has encontrado comida!

Toph: ¡Sí, no es un sueño!

Sokka: ¡Qué bien, un buffet libre!

Aang despertándose: ¿Qué está pasando?, ¡ahí va, ¿y esto que es?!

Zuko: ¡Un desayuno por todo lo alto!

Suki: ¡Venga, todo el mundo al ataque!

Todos fueron a desayunar, pero había algo que no estaba resuelto: ¿quién había traído toda esa comida?

Katara: Esto sí que me gusta, despertarme con el desayuno en la cama.

Petrie: ¿Dónde tú encontrarla Piecito?

Piecito: No he sido yo, ¿Patito?

Patito: Ni yo tampoco, no no no.

Piecito: ¿Cera?

Cera: A mí no me mires, ¿habéis sido alguno de vosotros?

Sokka: ¿Tú crees que cualquiera de nosotros podría encontrar todo un banquete en una tierra desconocida y hostil, con mal tiempo y de noche?

Aang: Suena muy lógico.

Suki: Pero si ninguno de nosotros ha traído el alimento, ¿entonces quien ha sido?

Sokka: Puede ser que uno de nosotros sea sonámbulo.

Zuko: Si fuera así lo sabríamos desde hace tiempo.

Sokka: Tal vez haya sido Aang, puesto que a lo mejor eso le pasó antes de que desapareciera de Isla Ascua.

Aang: ¡Yo nunca he sido sonámbulo, eso fue cosa del león tortuga gigante!

Toph: Chicos, ya sé quién nos trajo la comida, y está aquí ahora mismo.

Cera: ¿En serio?

Toph: Le estoy sintiendo ahora mismo, pero sabe que le he pillado, ¡vamos tras él!

Piecito: ¡Espera, no te haremos daño!

Petrie: Ojala mí encontrar alguna vez una cueva donde no haber nadie.

Todos se pusieron a perseguir a ese extraño individuo que les había ayudado, pero para seguirle tenían que atravesar las zonas peligrosas del interior del volcán.

Katara: No tengo tanta agua para secar toda esta lava, ¿cómo pasaremos?

Toph: Dejadlo a los maestros de la tierra.

Aang y Toph usaron el control de la tierra para bloquear los ríos de lava que impedían el paso.

Suki: ¿Por dónde ha ido?

Toph: ¡Por ahí!

Zuko: ¡Detente por favor, solo queremos hablar!

Sokka: ¡Corre demasiado, sí pudiéramos frenarle!

Toph: ¡Concedido!

Toph logró hacer que el individuo misterioso se chocara con una columna de tierra que invocó.

Cera: ¡Es un Cara de Arcoíris!

En efecto, el ser que les ayudó era uno de los Caras de Arcoíris que vinieron con los migradores al valle.

Aang: ¿Es uno de esos dinosaurios?

Piecito: Solo queremos darte las gracias por traernos esa comida.

Toph: Siento haberte golpeado, pero no tienes que tenernos miedo.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Aja, de modo que al final les has ayudado.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Que iba a hacer, tenían hambre.

Suki: ¡¿Nos habéis estado siguiendo?!

Katara: ¿Y cómo habéis entrado?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: La vida está repleta de pequeños misterios, ¡y estamos revelando demasiados!

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¡Tampoco te pongas así!

Cara de Arcoíris 2: ¡Me pongo como me apetece, si tenemos unas normas es para cumplirlas!

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¡Solo era un poco de comida, no creo que eso cambie nada!

Cara de Arcoíris 2: ¡Me da igual lo que fuera, siempre estamos con lo mismo, excusas, excusas, excusas!

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¡Te digo que no, te equivocas, no tienes razón!

Cara de Arcoíris 2: ¡Bocazas!

Toph atónita: ¿Alguna idea de lo que están hablando?

Patito: No, pero me parece que no van a contestar a nuestras preguntas.

Sokka: Si pudiéramos llamar su atención…

Aang: ¡Ya sé, tapaos los oídos!

Petrie: ¿Por qué?

Katara: ¿Vas a usar una técnica del aire?

Aang: Algo parecido, tan solo haced lo que digo.

Después de que todos se pararan los oídos, Aang aspiró una gran bocanada de aire mediante su control del aire y luego silbó de manera radical que generó ondas sónicas muy fuertes que llamaron la atención de los 2 dinosaurios.

Aang: ¿Veis?

Cera: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Ondas de sonido, pero nunca había presenciado unas tan potentes.

Zuko: ¿Cuándo has aprendido esa habilidad?

Aang: Fue en Ba Sing Se, lo descubrí mientras usaba el silbato de Appa de esa forma.

Katara: ¿Entonces puedes manipular el sonido?

Aang: Bueno, de momento es algo parecido al control del metal o el uso de los rayos, un tipo de sub-técnica.

Piecito: Sentimos haber llamado vuestra atención así, pero el tío de Petrie y los otros Voladores se harán con la piedra si no les detenemos.

Suki: Debemos llegar a la cima del volcán de inmediato, ¿así que vais a ayudarnos o no?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: (Suspiro de derrota), podríamos hacerlo, ya que sabéis que estamos aquí.

Por desgracia, Pterano también se había levantado ya en su refugio.

Pterano: Es hora de ir a lo alto de la montaña humeante a coger la piedra del fuego frio y a cumplir nuestro destino.

Sierra: (Risa siniestra), sí, guíanos allí Pterano, guíanos.

Pero el grupo de jóvenes se dirigía a un atajo que los extraños dinosaurios conocían por los túneles del interior del volcán.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: (Huele una roca), aquí esta.

Petrie: ¿El qué?

Cara de Arcoíris 1: El atajo para llegar a la cima de la montaña humeante.

Cera: Pues yo no veo nada.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Quizás tus ojos te impiden verlo, usad vuestros otros sentidos.

Piecito olfateando: Eh, estoy oliendo algo.

Toph: No solo eso, veo que detrás de esta roca hay una especie de chimenea que sube hacia arriba.

Sokka: ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?... Ah, claro, tu visión terrestre.

Aang usando el sentido sísmico: Sí, yo también lo veo.

Caras de Arcoíris: ¡Excelente!

Ambos dinosaurios empujaron la roca revelando un pasadizo secreto natural.

Toph: ¿Lo veis?, ya os decía que…¡Ah, (se tapa la nariz), qué horror!

Katara tapándose la nariz: ¡Que pestazo!

Cera: ¡(Tose), esto apesta a aliento de Devoradores de Huevos!

Sokka tapándose la nariz: ¡Y que lo digas, que asco!

Petrie tapándose la nariz: ¡¿Por qué oler tan mal?!

Zuko con la nariz tapada: Parece ser que hay abajo hay un río subterráneo que atraviesa el volcán. Esto lo he visto en mi hogar, pero no olía de esta manera.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Eres muy perceptivo, Señor del Fuego. Veréis, cuando la montaña humeante se calienta el agua hace burbujas y se dispara hacia arriba.

Suki: Entonces si hubiera algo sólido entre nosotros y el agua caliente…

Aang: ¡Nos empujaría hasta la cima!

Cara de Arcoíris 1: (Asiente).

Piecito: ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Katara: Buscar una roca adecuada y ponerla en el hueco.

Toph: Dejádmelo a mí.

Toph creo una roca plana lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupieran en ella y la puso en el hueco.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Muy bien, y ahora todos arriba, tenemos el tiempo justo.

Sokka: ¿Por qué decís "tenemos", acaso no venís vosotros también?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: No hay sitio, pero os irá bien.

Aang: ¿Cómo sabéis tantas cosas, incluso de nosotros?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Bueno, preferimos que eso quede en secreto. Aunque seguid haciendo preguntas, eso agudiza la mente.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Señoras y señores, niños y niñas, procurad no acercar las patas, manos y colas a los lados. Espero que encontréis lo que buscáis.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Lo mismo digo.

Piecito: Gracias.

Los Cara de Arcoíris volvieron a cerrar la entrada con la roca dejando al grupo en el interior de la chimenea.

Aang: Que lastima, todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles.

Petrie: ¿Y ahora que pasar?

Zuko: Tenemos que esperar.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho, ya que en tan solo unos segundos, debajo de sus pies el agua se calentó rápidamente por acción de la lava y el vapor caliente subió con fuerza hasta la plataforma que empezó a moverse por la presión.

Toph: ¡¿Eh, que está pasando?!

Sokka: ¡Esto se mueve!

Zuko: ¡Ya ha empezado, agarraos!

Todos: (Gritos).

La plataforma subió tan rápidamente que cuando salió por la chimenea todos salieron disparados alrededor.

Aang riendo: ¡Guau, ha sido una pasada!

Katara: ¡Pues eso no lo es!

De la chimenea de vapor le siguió una columna de lava.

Piecito: ¡No hay donde podamos huir!

Antes de que la lava alcanzase a los dinosaurios, Toph intentó frenarla con el control de la tierra, pero de repente la lava se solidificó. Pero nadie vio que la plataforma fue hacia Petrie, salvo Cera que le puso a salvo por un placaje suyo.

Petrie: ¡Cera, tu salvarme!

Cera: Sí, ¿y qué? Menuda cosa, (le abraza Petrie).

Katara: Me alegro de que por fin hayáis hecho las paces.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, ¿pero cómo se ha detenido el fuego líquido?

Aang confuso: Creo que ha sido Toph.

Toph sorprendida: No sé cómo, pero cuando he enfocado hacia la lava esta se ha enfriado. Creo que he aprendido a controlarla.

Cera: ¿Pero eso es posible?

Aang: Bueno, algunos de los Avatares que me precedieron, como Roku, Kyoshi y algún otro aprendieron a controlar la lava combinando las técnicas de manipulación del fuego y la tierra de forma simultánea, pero parece que también puede ser utilizada por maestros de la tierra.

Toph: ¡Genial, esperad a que lo vea todo el mundo en casa!

Piecito: Vaya. ¿Eh?, ¡chicos mirad, es por ahí!

Sokka: El rastro del impacto del meteorito, sigámoslo.

Mientras seguían el rastro, pudieron sentir algunos temblores que hacía el volcán.

Patito asustada: ¡La montaña humeante está muy enfadada, sí sí sí, sí sí sí!

Toph: Pues yo la hare callar.

Zuko: ¡No, no empeoremos las cosas!

Suki: ¡Cuidado con los gases volcánicos, son venenosos!

Mientras esquivaban los gases que salían de la tierra, los chicos llegaron a donde estaba el meteorito intacto.

Piecito: Ahí está.

Katara: Guay, este es mucho más grande que el que vimos en la Nación del Fuego.

Zuko: Y ahora que lo hemos encontrado, ¿qué hacemos con él?

Sierra llegando: ¡No vais a hacer nada, porque ahora es nuestra!

Aang: Lo que nos faltaba.

Los Voladores llegaron también al mismo momento poniéndose delante de todo el grupo.

Sokka: ¡No nos obliguéis a luchar con vosotros!

Petrie: Tú mentirme tío, mentir a todo el mundo.

Pterano: Petrie créeme, lo hago por el bien de todos los Voladores. ¡Con el poder de la piedra del fuego frío recuperare el lugar que nos corresponde en el mundo!

Petrie: Tu ya tener un lugar en el mundo, ¡y nosotros también!

Katara: ¡Y nos gusta tal y como esta!

Aang: Eh, chicos…

Pterano: No, ya lo verás, todos lo veréis. ¡Yo nací para guiar la manada, es mi deber y mi derecho!

Rinkus deteniendo a Sierra: ¡Alto!

Aang: ¡Pero Pterano…!

Pterano: ¡Escúchame, piedra del fuego frío!

De pronto comenzaron unos temblores más fuertes.

Cera asustada: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

Piecito: Quizá la piedra del fuego frío sea mágica.

Toph: Pues yo creo que quizá el volcán esté a punto de explotar.

Petrie agarrado a Patito: Mi preferir lo que decir Piecito.

Pterano: ¡Oh gran piedra del fuego frío, soy yo, Pterano, el elegido!

Creyendo que podía probar lo que decía, Pterano intentó tocar el meteorito, lo cual no fue difícil.

Pterano: ¡¿Lo veis?, toco la piedra y no me quemo! ¡Es una señal!

Rinkus: ¡Sí, sí!

Sierra: Venga, continua.

Aang: ¡Pero Pterano escucha…!

Pterano: ¡En nombre de los Voladores que gobernaron el mundo hace tiempo y en presencia del todopoderoso Avatar venido del futuro, yo te invoco gran piedra! ¡Entrégame tus poderes!

Tras unos segundos, nada pasó.

Sokka: Em, ¿has terminado ya el numerito? No ha estado nada mal.

Pterano: He dicho, ejem, ¡entrégame tus poderes!

Zuko: Qué actuación tan patética, y desesperada.

Suki: Me temo que esa roca no te va a hacer caso, pierdes el tiempo.

Rinkus: ¡Eres un estúpido, y un embaucador!

Sierra: ¡¿Dónde está tu fuego frío, donde están tus poderes?!

Pterano: ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Sierra: ¡Significa que asumimos el mando, así que lárgate!

Rinkus y Sierra apartaron fuertemente a Pterano mientras cogían rocas bastante grandes.

Pterano: ¡Yo debo ser el jefe, yo!

Sierra golpeando el meteorito: ¡Vamos estúpida piedra, muéstrame tu poder!

Rinkus golpeando el meteorito: ¡No, a mí, muéstramelo a mí!

Los 2 se quedaron golpeando el meteorito a pedradas como si estuvieran solos.

Pterano: No lo entiendo Avatar, ¿por qué la piedra no me ha dado poder alguno?

Aang: Porque esa es una simple piedra del espacio normal y corriente, estaba intentando decirlo. No percibí ninguna fuente de poder en el meteorito, así que no es especial, lo siento.

Pterano: ¿Estás seguro?

Aang: Si fuera una piedra del fuego frío de verdad, fuera cómo fuera, no creo que nadie de vuestro mundo pudiera controlar su poder, y que ninguno de nosotros podría controlar el material del que estuviera hecha, además los maestros de la tierra pueden manipular las rocas espaciales, siendo Toph la primera.

Toph: Así es, mi brazalete está hecho de roca de meteorito, muy parecido a ese. ¿Entonces hemos hecho este viaje para nada?

Pterano apenado: Yo quería que todo fuera perfecto, quería crear un paraíso.

Zuko: Pero ya tenéis un paraíso en el Gran Valle, no hace falta más, solo tratad de no romper su equilibrio.

Sokka sintiendo nuevos temblores: ¡Y hablando de romper!

Cera gritando: ¡Un terremoto!

Katara: ¡Reuníos todos!

Una serie de temblores enormes eran los antecedentes de una enorme erupción que sacudía todo el Pico de los Trescuernos. También de los surcos de gases volcánicos empezaron a surgir ríos de lava.

Toph: ¡Aprovecharé para poner a prueba mi nueva habilidad!

Mientras el equipo Avatar intentaba asegurar su alrededor, los 2 Voladores seguían pegados al meteorito, pero todos estaban atrapados.

Toph: ¡No sirve, es una erupción de verdad!

Patito: ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, sí sí sí, sí sí sí!

Piecito: ¡¿Cómo?, no nos va a dar tiempo de escapar!

Aang: ¡Tendré que usar el estado Avatar para sacaros a todos!

Suki: ¡O tal vez no!

Cuando cesaron los temblores por un momento, sobre ellos aparecieron unas enormes sombras que pertenecían a la madre de Petrie y a un gigantesco Volador (Quetzalcoatlus).

Petrie alegre: ¡Mama!

Aang sorprendido: ¡Vaya, ese sí que es un gran Volador!

Toph sorprendida: ¡Yo ni te cuento, es gigantesco!

Suki sorprendida: ¡Es tan grande como Appa!

Madre de Petrie: Petrie, estaba muy preocupada, ¡Patito! ¡En cuanto a ti…!

Pterano asustado: Te aseguro que no quería hacerle daño a nadie, las cosas se fueron complicando y, claro, yo…

Sokka: La madre de Petrie tiene ahora un cierto aire tuyo, hermana.

Katara: En eso no te lo voy a negar hermano.

Por desgracia los temblores volvieron con más intensidad.

Zuko: ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes de que el volcán entre en erupción!

Aang: ¡Todos al gran Volador!

Pero un escape de gases hizo que Púas y Patito se quedaran agarrados a los bordes. Mientras Suki y Aang agarraron a Púas nadie salvo Pterano vio que Patito no se agarró bien, lo que le recordó a los miembros de la manada que no pudo salvar hace mucho tiempo. Sin poder resistir más, Patito acabó cayendo al vacío.

Piecito: ¡Patito!

Katara: ¡Aang, cógela!

Aang: ¡Voy!

Pero alguien ya se le había adelantado, porque Pterano logró cogerla y traerla de nuevo con los demás.

Toph: ¡Qué bien!

Aang: ¡La has salvado!

Katara cogiendo a Patito y Petrie: Petrie tenía razón, en tu interior eres bueno Pterano.

Zuko: Él nunca dejó de creer en ti a pesar de todo.

Cera asustada: ¡Sí, muy bonito, ¿y ahora nos podemos ir de aquí?!

Pterano: ¡Démonos prisa!

Aang abriendo su planeador: ¡Os cubriremos por los lados!

Todos los demás subieron a bordo del gran Volador y comenzaron a alejarse del volcán que ya expulsaba gran cantidad de lava. Los 2 Voladores, que seguían con el meteorito, acabaron saliendo por los aires por una explosión que partió el meteorito en pedazos. Rinkus y Sierra fueron lanzados muy lejos, donde nadie sabría más de ellos nunca más. Respecto a los restos del meteorito, alguien si les prestó atención.

Sokka: ¡Toph rápido, apunta hacia atrás!

Toph: No sé para qué pero, de acuerdo.

Sin saberlo, Toph consiguió atrapar todos los fragmentos restantes con su poder.

Sokka: ¡Bien, ahora atráelos!

Toph obedeció la orden y Sokka cogió todos los trozos en una bolsa.

Sokka: ¡Sí, lo tenemos!

Suki: ¿El qué?

Sokka: El meteorito, bueno, no está entero sino en pedazos aquí dentro, pero creo que así es más fácil de llevar.

A todos les hizo gracia esto último.

Toph: ¿Sabéis?, este vuelo me está gustando más que todos los anteriores.

Patito: A mí también, sí sí sí, sí sí sí.

Los 3 Voladores regresaron con todos al Gran Valle, donde una vez allí Pterano estaba siendo sometido a una especie de juicio.

Abuelo de Piecito: Francamente Pterano tu comportamiento ha sido inexcusable. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ayudaste a los humanos a salvar a los niños, tu castigo se verá reducido.

Pterano sorprendido: ¿De verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, siguiendo el consejo por experiencia del Señor del Fuego Zuko aquí presente, hemos decidido que estés desterrado en el Misterioso Más Allá hasta que pasen 5 épocas frías.

Aang: ¿Qué creéis que es una época fría?

Katara: A lo mejor se refieren al invierno.

Petrie: ¡¿5 épocas frías?, eso ser mucho tiempo!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Sí, y algunos pensamos que nos quedamos cortos!

Pterano suplicando: Tened piedad, ningún migrador quiere saber nada de mí. Estaré solo e indefenso en el Misterioso Más Allá, ¿es eso justo?

Todos los dinosaurios: ¡Sí!

Petrie: Oh, dejad que se quede, estar arrepentido.

Aang: Es posible Petrie, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo, y debe responsabilizarse de ello. Además yo no creo que sea un castigo horrible comparado con ser prisionero, al fin y al cabo sigue teniendo su libertad.

Petrie: Pero…

Pterano: Petrie, Aang tiene razón, todos debemos asumir nuestros actos, estaré bien.

Petrie llorando: Mí echarte de menos.

Pterano: Quizá algún día vuelva a la manada para demostrar que se puede confiar en mí.

Zuko: Sabemos que puedes ayudar mucho si se te da la oportunidad. Créenos, lo sabemos muy bien.

Pterano triste: Gracias por todo chicos, cuidad bien de Petrie. (Petrie le abraza), yo también te echare de menos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vamos, lárgate ya. ¡Venga, fuera, (ruge)!

Pterano marchándose: ¡Aunque a otros jiji, no les echare de menos, en absoluto!

Cuando Pterano inició su exilio, todos los dinosaurios volvieron a sus hogares, dejando solo a los niños.

Zuko: No te preocupes Petrie, le ira bien, además personalmente creo que él necesita ese exilio.

Petrie: Mi no entenderlo Zuko, ¿qué hay de bueno en ser desterrado?

Zuko: Lo sé muy bien, porque yo también fui desterrado de mi hogar.

Petrie: ¿De verdad?

Zuko: Claro, fue mi padre quién me desterró de la Nación del Fuego por cometer un error sin importancia. Me dijo que solo podría volver a casa cuando encontrara al Avatar. Pero durante mi exilio, en compañía de mi tío Iroh, aprendí a ver por mí mismo la verdadera visión del mundo respecto a lo que la guerra estaba haciendo y como el resto del mundo veía a mi pueblo. Eso me ayudó a encontrarme a mí mismo, y saber lo que debía hacer para restaurar mi nación y el daño que había hecho al resto del mundo.

Petrie: ¿Entonces ser bueno que tú ser desterrado?

Zuko: Fue lo único bueno que hizo mi padre por mí, aunque él no lo veía así. Me apartó del terrible camino que me habría convertido en otro tirano sin escrúpulos y me permitió conocer a los mejores amigos que un príncipe habría deseado, incluido uno que antes consideré mi objetivo. Cuando tu tío vuelva, habrá cambiado. Será alguien mucho mejor de lo que fue antes. Esa es la razón por la cual yo insistí a los mayores que un destierro era lo mejor para redimirle y un castigo misericordioso, lo mejor para él.

Petrie abrazando a Zuko: Oh, gracias Zuko. Mi tener mucha suerte de tener amigos como vosotros.

Toph: ¿Creéis que volveremos a ver a Pterano?

Sokka: Quien sabe.

Patito: ¿Creéis que de verdad era una piedra de fuego frío?

Aang: A ver chicos, por última vez, no sentí ninguna fuente de poder en torno a esa roca, era un meteorito como cualquier otro.

Cera: Tú lo has dicho Aang, no tenía ningún poder mágico.

Petrie: Sí, ¿además para que querer más magia si ya tenerla con vosotros?

Todos: (Risas).

Katara: Tienes toda la razón Petrie.

Sokka enseñando la bolsa con los fragmentos: Bueno, no nos hemos ido con las manos vacías, después de todo. Tenemos el meteorito.

Piecito: ¿Y qué vais a hacer con los restos?

Sokka: Bueno, aparte de ser nuestro souvenir de recuerdo de esta aventura no tengo ni idea. Este hallazgo espacial está libre de ideas para usarse de momento.

Suki: Cuando volvamos podemos enseñárselo a Mai y Ty Lee.

Piecito: Chicos, los migradores van a marcharse ya.

Aang: ¡Vamos a verlo!

Piecito y Aang se adelantaron a todos para ver la partida de los dinosaurios viajeros, pero se encontraron a alguien también observándolos.

Aang: ¿Eh?, son ellos otra vez.

Piecito: ¿Cómo habéis vuelto tan rápido?

Cara de Arcoíris 1 viendo a los migradores: Es todo un espectáculo.

Aang: ¿Es que también os vais a ir vosotros?

Cara de Arcoíris 2 viendo un cometa: De un momento a otro.

Piecito: Aquella roca voladora no era una piedra del fuego frío.

Aang: De echo empiezo a creer que posiblemente no existen, ¿verdad?

Cara de Arcoíris 1: No, pero veréis, la piedra no era importante, en cambio lo que vosotros hicisteis para descubrir la verdad sí que fue importante.

Piecito: Esperad, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué esa roca era tan distinta de las otras, existen de verdad las piedras del fuego frío?

Aang: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Sois muy inteligentes, sabios y filosóficos para ser dinosaurios normales y corrientes. ¿Acaso sois espíritus?

Esto hizo que ambos se rieran.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Eso es quedarse muy corto Aang.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Y sin embargo, tú tienes una mente muy aguda Piecito, muy avanzada para tu especie, digo, para alguien tan joven.

Piecito: Eh, gracias.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Recordad esto niños, hay muchas más cosas dentro de lo que llamáis el gran círculo de la vida de las que podéis imaginar.

Piecito: ¿En el Misterioso Más Allá?

Aang: ¿En el futuro, o en el mundo de los espíritus?

Cara de Arcoíris 1: No, como le dije al Trescuernos, más allá del Misterioso Más Allá. Por ejemplo, cuando es de noche, todas esas luces que veis en el cielo son en realidad…

Aang: Lo sé, ya sabemos lo que son en realidad las estrellas, incluso que el sol es una de ellas.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Exactamente, pero bueno, en estos tiempos eso sería hablar de más.

Aang: ¿Entonces qué cosas están permitidas para hablar de más?

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Las cosas que vuestros seres queridos y vosotros sabéis y compartís. Por ejemplo, de que nación que sigue el círculo de la reencarnación de los elementos será el siguiente Avatar que te sucederá.

Piecito: ¿Esa clase de cosas?

Aang: Eso me recuerda lo que quería preguntaros. ¿Cómo sabéis toda la historia del Avatar y las cosas de mi mundo? Nadie más de esta época lo sabe.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Esa es otra de las cosas que aquí sería hablar de más.

Aang: Pero aun no comprendo cómo sabéis lo de mis vidas pasadas, y tal vez también de mis vidas futuras, y toda la historia de mi especie.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Podemos decir que los humanos sois una especie muy curiosa, interesante y especial.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: Tu especie tiene un potencial único en el universo, Aang. Es capaz de empujar los límites de la existencia y aprender cosas nuevas cada día. Cosas inimaginables, (le habla al oído a Aang) incluido a poder viajar entre el espacio y el tiempo.

Aang en voz baja: Esto es muy confuso hasta para mí, no sé qué queréis decir.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: (Le habla al oído otra vez), lo sabrás en el futuro, sobre todo lo entenderás de las palabras de Raava y de Korra, pero esto es un secreto entre nosotros 3.

Aang: ¡¿Qué?! Ahora sí que me he perdido.

Cara de Arcoíris 2: Ya encontraras ese camino, Avatar Aang, el que te dirá todo lo que te querríamos decir ahora mismo, pero eso lo descubrirás tú solo.

Aang y Piecito se miraron mutuamente sin saber que opinar o decir.

Cara de Arcoíris 1: La vida no es un juego, amigos, (Nadie pierde, nadie gana)

Cara de Arcoíris 2: (Porque cuando llegas al final)

(Veras que todo empieza)

Cara de Arcoíris 1: ¡Oh, mirad eso de ahí!

Aang: ¡¿El qué?!

Piecito: ¡¿Qué miremos qué?!

De repente un haz de luz que venía del cielo apareció donde estaban antes los extraños dinosaurios, o eso parecían. Los 2 chicos se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron que la extraña luz parecía venir de un extraño objeto volador en el cielo (OVNI).

(El Misterioso Más Allá, el Misterioso Más Allá, sabes que no puede ser simple, tal vez tendrás algún amigo allí en el más allá, el Misterioso Más Allá, Misterioso Más Allá, Misterioso Más Allá, Misterioso Más Allá)

El extraño objeto, de donde parecían venir los extraños visitantes, se alejó por el cielo hasta perderse de vista en el firmamento. Ya no estaban confusos ni asustados, sino que se sentían muy afortunados por lo que habían visto. Ambos amigos se quedaron sonrientes, se miraron mutuamente y se abrazaron mientras seguían observando la inmensidad del universo. Poco después llegaron los demás.

Suki: ¡Lo sabía, llegamos tarde, los migradores ya se han ido!

Toph: ¡Muy buena tu orientación del valle, Chico Boomerang!

Sokka: ¡Oye es de noche, y es mucho más difícil orientarse cuando todo esta oscuro y no tienes señales que te suenen!

Katara: Hola chicos, ¿qué os contáis?

Aang: Bueno, eso sería hablar de más.

Patito: ¿Qué quieres decir Aang?

Cera: Sí, no te entiendo.

Petrie: ¿Qué saber vosotros que nosotros no saber?

Piecito: Ay Petrie, no sabemos tantas cosas, pero lo bonito es pensar en lo que nos queda por aprender.

Cera: Sí, a mí me queda mucho.

Petrie: Y a mí, aunque eso sí, mi saber más que tío Pterano. Jeje, no ser tan listo como parecía.

Patito: (Risas), no no no, nosotros somos muy listos, ¿verdad Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Piecito: Nos vamos a dormir, y supongo que otra vez volveréis a casa.

Aang: Sí, pero volveremos antes de lo que creéis.

Ambos amigos se guiñaron el ojo antes de que cada grupo se fuera por una dirección.

Katara: ¿Os habéis fijado en lo que ha dicho Piecito?

Suki: Parecía un adulto. ¿Sabes que le ha ocurrido Aang?

Aang: (Risas), sí y no.

Toph: Pies Inquietos, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Aang: Os lo diré de esta forma. Chicos, ¿no os habéis preguntado alguna vez si puede haber vida fuera de nuestro hogar, quiero decir, vida en otros mundos lejanos en la inmensidad del universo?

Sokka: Vaya, nunca me había planteado eso, pero sin duda suena a ser la pregunta del siglo.

Zuko: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Aang: Por nada, salvo que Piecito y yo sabemos que esos dinosaurios tan sabios no eran de este mundo, ni este tiempo.

Esto último les dejó a todos confusos, pero creyeron que era una simple broma antes de ir con Aang de vuelta a su hogar tras pasar la última noche en el Gran Valle. Pero solo Aang y Piecito sabían que en realidad no están tan solos en el cosmos como creían antes.

FIN.


End file.
